


A Nudge in the Right Direction

by scratchandspellman (itsmeash)



Series: Nabrina Drabbles [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/scratchandspellman
Summary: Sometimes a girl just needs a little nudge from her best friend.





	A Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr: 24. "I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything associated with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough," _Sabrina muses as she stands at her locker, looking over at where Nick is with some of his friends.

"I don't think you even have to try that hard honestly," Rosalind tells her, closing her locker door.

Sabrina thinks about Roz's words for a moment as she continues staring unabashedly at the back of Nick's form. "Hmm... you may be right."

"I'm not one to talk like this, ever... but he's like walking sex."

Sabrina's eyes widened, but a grin finds its way onto her face still, as she turns to Rosalind. "Rosalind! Oh my... wow. I can't believe you said that."

Rosalind shrugs. "I warned you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you actually would say that out loud."

Rosalind shrugs. "It's not like what you said wasn't just as out there."

"I guess so."

"You should go talk to him," Rosalind says, nudging her.

"What? Why would I do that?"

Rosalind gives her a pointed look. "The way you both look and talk about each other when the other isn't looking and or around. It's very clearly obvious you both have a big thing for each other."

"I don't..." Sabrina pauses. "Wait. Does he really look at me, too?"

Rosalind nods. "Just as much as you look at him."

Sabrina smiles. "He does... wow."

"You really should go over there," Rosalind tells her, nudging her in Nick's direction. "Someone should. Be the one who wears the pants in your upcoming relationship. Make the first move."

"But I'd rather be equals."

Rosalind rolls her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Did I?

"Now you're just stalling."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not about to argue with you and let you continue stalling."

"But..."

"If it's rejection you're worried about, he will not say no. Now go!"

Sabrina sighs and stands up straight. "Alright, fine," she says, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."


End file.
